Digital World - O mundo dos sonhos
by Junior Brito
Summary: Caíque é um jovem de 18 anos que sempre gostou da franquia Digimon e guarda em si o desejo infantil de se tornar um escolhido. Subitamente, começam a acontecer situações estranhas e aparições de seres estranhos em sua vida. Ele passa a perguntar se Digimon reais seriam mesmo um sonho ou um desastre.Mas agora tudo já começou e ele precisa buscar respostas o mais rápido possível.


**CAPÍTULO – I**

NADA MAIS QUE UM SONHO

Caíque. Chame-me apenas de Caíque. O ano que estou não importa, até porque eu não me ligo muito em datas. Sou um cara comum, com uma feição comum e nada de especial. Cabelo preto, meio espetado e curto, pele branca queimada do sol, olhos castanho-escuros e não sou nem gordo, nem magro. Somente mediano. Hoje tenho 18 anos e a única coisa que acho que me diferencia da grande maioria é que guardo um _hobbie _desde a infância... Gostar de Digimon. Por várias noites sonhava com aventuras e parcerias com os monstrinhos. Às vezes até sonhava acordado com a ocasião. Não que isso ainda ferva em mim atualmente, mas é como se eu ainda esperasse um _digivice_ brilhar pra mim. Acabei de concluir o Ensino Médio, só prestei um vestibular e acabei não passando. Preciso me virar em cursinhos e concursos... O que significa um período fora de responsabilidades pré-programadas como a escola.

Acordei disposto naquele dia, então levantei do beliche com um único salto calculado para não dar de cara com o guarda-roupa. Saindo do meu quarto, tem um pequeno corredor onde tem do lado esquerdo um vão que leva à sala de estar, do lado direito a porta para o banheiro e de frente, uma sala onde fica uma estante grande, uma mesa redonda, o computador e como de costume, Lucas meu irmão mais novo.

- Bom dia Binho.

- Bom dia! – Responde com a maior alegria do mundo.

Lucas é o tipo de garoto prodígio. Ele tem 12 anos, mas pensa como adulto. Suas ideias, opiniões, sua facilidade em exprimir o que pensa. Ele é destaque na escola, apesar de ser baixinho para a idade dele, como eu. Tem cabelos loiro-escuros, curtos por opção própria já que ficam muito bonitos quando crescem, ainda não decidi a cor de seus olhos já que parece ter "cores inteligentes" como se refletisse a claridade do ambiente, mudando a tonalidade de acordo com a luz. Mas se fosse definir, seriam olhos esverdeados bem vivos, de criança louca para aprender. Acredito que ressoem tanto devido sua pele branca ou seus cílios grandes. Não parece ter entrado de cabeça na puberdade já que ainda tem uma voz fina e levemente rouca, não "esticou" como de costume e nem emagreceu instantaneamente (o que aconteceu comigo).

- Dormiu bem?

- Aham. ^^

Quando acordei, Lucas já estava no computador há um tempo, então resolvi pedir pra jogar. Eu havia encontrado uma forma bem prática de estar ligado ao meu "desejo infantil" e que não ficasse tão na cara assim...Um jogo online de Digimon, conhecido como GDMO (Global Digimon Masters Online).

- Depois posso jogar o GDMO ai Lu? – O chamo assim normalmente.

- Pode sim, Binho. =D

- Valeu!

- Eu vou jogar também, parece legal.

- Joga mesmo, eu te ajudo.

- Tá!

Enquanto brincava com meu irmão, ouvi a campainha seguida de um grito:

- Ô Ikeeeee!

- Vou ver quem é, pode ir jogando ai Lu.

- Viu. ^^

- Oi Jhou!

- E ai cara, beleza né?

-Suave... Entra ai.

Jhou. O nome dele mesmo é Jonas, mas esse é o apelido dele. Ele é meu primo mais chegado, quase um irmão. Vive aqui em casa. Ele é roqueiro, curte animes e tem pinta de nerd , mas não é exatamente o maior fã de Digimon. Ele é mais alto do que eu (como se isso fosse difícil...), parece ter um buraco negro no estômago já que quando vem na minha casa come tudo o que vê pela frente. Mas se ele vira de lado, some de tão magro. Ele não ajuda esse fato ou não se importa com isso já que sempre usa blusas folgadas e bermudas de tecido fino que também quase não tocam seu corpo. Talvez por extrema timidez, vive com um boné na cabeça com a aba para frente, metade laranja e metade azul-escuro bordado com as letras SF em preto o que me deixa em dúvida quanto ao fato de ter cabelo ou não. Brincadeiras à parte, seus cabelos são castanho-escuros, curtos e bem enrolados. Não deve saber que aquele boné não combina nada com ele, tem uma visão péssima sem aqueles óculos de lente quadrada.

- E ai cara, tá jogando o quê?

- Digimon Online, já viu?

- Cê já me mostrou, é até legal o jogo, mas só jogo se tiver...

- Veemon, eu sei.

- É o melhor Digimon que existe pra mim, cara.

- É, eu sei. Acho que o mundo inteiro sabe disso...

- Hehe.

- E ai, novidades?

- Nada demais, tô de férias já, então resolvi passar aqui pra gente ficar conversando, talvez assistir alguma coisa... Sei lá.

- Ah, beleza eu tô baixando uns seriados, a gente podia assistir.

- Okay.

Passei a tarde quase toda na sala de estar com Jhou e Lucas. Por ser um lugar amplo, ter dois sofás e televisão, sempre foi o local preferido para nossos jogos e conversas. Assistimos a uns filmes, jogamos um pouco, conversamos e trocamos indicações de animes novos. Fora isso, Jonas é um cara bem NERD então vive procurando coisas sobre teorias científicas relacionadas ao universo e novidades físicas. Como eu gosto de aprender coisas novas, sempre pergunto a ele sobre as coisas que descobriu.

- Então Jhou, você tem alguma nova curiosidade científica ou novidade do mundo da física?

- Nossa cara! Tenho um monte de coisas pra te falar! – Respondeu ele, muito animado. -

- Manda aí vei. Achei muito massa aquela da teoria da massa escura que ordena tudo ao seu redor e tal, dando forma às galáxias e tudo o mais.

- Tô ligado. Mas descobri uma mais massa ainda, cara!

- Fala, fala.

- Quando vocês dois começam a conversar essas loucuras científicas, seu irmão sempre fica de fora. – Disse minha mãe, chegando à sala enquanto eu e Jonas conversávamos. -

- Relaxe mãe, ele tá ocupado no computador jogando Digimon.

- Tsc, vocês e esses joguinhos da internet. Não sei qual é a graça disso... Na minha época...

- Okay mãe, conheço as histórias das suas brincadeiras de cor e salteado. Você faz questão de contar toda vez que vê a gente no computador.

- Hm, então tá bem. Só não deixe seu irmão de fora, tá?

- Certo mãe.

Minha mãe se chama Janine. Ela é a pessoa mais doce e mais compreensiva que eu conheço em toda a face da Terra. Não sei como cabe tanta boa vontade numa pessoinha como ela... Consegue ser menor que eu! Seus cabelos refletem sua personalidade: essencialmente grande e cheio de luzes. Puxei dela a cor dos olhos, apesar dos meus serem um pouco mais escuros. Temos uma piada interna de que entre nós, há uma escala de tons já que ela não é nem tão clara quanto Lucas e não chega á minha cor. Ela também é muito preocupada com a forma que as pessoas se tratam e vive me lembrando de que eu não devo excluir Lucas nem nada do tipo. Não que eu costume fazer, mas ela gosta de lembrar. Eu sempre me abro com minha mãe, ela é uma grande confidente, mas nunca tive coragem de dizer nem a ela sobre a vontade de me tornar um Tamer. Ela talvez entendesse e me diria que é legal ter um sonho de infância, poderia até me dar um exemplo dela. Mas acho que tem coisas que é melhor guardarmos para nós mesmos. Depois que minha mãe saiu da sala, eu e Jonas continuamos conversando e debatendo teorias até dar a hora dele ir embora.

- Já vou Caíque.

- Sério? Ainda tá cedo, cara...

- Mas tenho que ir pra casa ficar com minha irmã. Fui.

- Tá bem então, tchau man!

- Tchau Jhou.

- Tchau gente.

- Até mais Jonas, mande um abraço pra sua mãe e um beijo pra sua irmã!

- Certo tia, até mais!

Depois que Jonas foi embora, passei um tempo viajando nos meus pensamentos, esquecendo os problemas de um pré-adulto e voltando àquele meu sonho de infância onde eu me sentia tão bem. Quando era menor, me via correndo pelo Mundo Digital, rodeado de Digimons, me divertindo e vivendo tudo o que eu queria naquele cenário surreal. Mas nunca passavam de sonhos, até porque não passa de um anime... Minha parte racional me dizia pra esquecer toda essa besteira, mas a criança que tenho dentro de mim, como toda criança, não perdia as esperanças. O mais perto que eu podia chegar deles era naquele joguinho, ou assistindo mais uma vez as séries, ou desenhando mais um lote de Digimons e seus tamers. Tamer, pra quem não sabe, é o nome usado originalmente pra Digiescolhidos que, em minha opinião, é uma nomenclatura bem infantilizada... Admito que seja meio radical quanto à originalidade, por isso busquei assistir às temporadas em suas versões originais em japonês legendado. Acho que passei um pouco desse gosto pra o meu irmão já que ele também gosta bastante de Digimon. Talvez não tanto quanto eu, ele nem sabe desse meu segredo... Ninguém sabe. Acho que seria meio constrangedor se alguém descobrisse essa vontade tão infantil num cara da minha idade. Despertei do meu transe existencial com meu irmão me chamando freneticamente.

- Ei, Binho, vem cá! Vem cá, vem cá, rápido!

- Opa! Que foi?

- Consegui um Digimon novo, peguei um Kunemon aqui!

- Ah Lu, Kunemon não é tão forte assim não, mas tudo bem. Eu posso te ajudar a subir o nível dele.

- Tá bem então... Mas mesmo assim, se eu upar ele direito e reforçar com uns itens e tal, ele fica fortinho né?

- Claro que sim Lu, tudo pode acontecer com esforço e dedicação. - Irmãos mais velhos têm a missão de mostrar aos caçulas a forma certa de agir. Isso ás vezes se torna chato porque parece que você está criando uma cópia sua e quando menos percebe, ele está fazendo as mesmas coisas que você. Mas com o tempo eles criam sua própria personalidade. -

Enquanto isso, Jonas estava chegando a casa...

- Cara, que tarde... Dá medo de ficar andando sozinho essa hora por aqui... Bem que eu notei que tava ficando tarde, tinha mais era que ter voltado pra casa mais cedo.

A rua estava deserta, a noite estava fria, era uma daquelas luas que mesmo não tendo postes ninguém se perderia de tão iluminada e cheia. Não que Jonas estivesse notando tudo isso, ele costuma conversar muito consigo mesmo (internamente) quando está sozinho e era uma dessas situações. Demorou um pouco, mas ele percebeu que ecoavam barulhos semelhantes a passos bem fortes, e bem perto dele.

- Quem é? Q-q-quem tá ai?

Não recebia resposta alguma.

- Oi? Tem alguém aqui? Por favor, fala alguma coisa...

Os barulhos não paravam e ficavam cada vez mais frequentes e próximos a ele. Jonas já tinha pensado em 20 possibilidades do que poderia ser, 15 lugares diferentes para se esconder e umas 5 a 10 coisas que estavam no chão que ele conseguiria usar como arma. Fora isso, ele já estava começando a se sentir desconfortável naquela situação sem ninguém por perto, então o seu perseguidor vira a esquina e ele alivia sua tensão.

- Ufa, era só um cavalo... Pensei que ia ser assaltado agora. O dono desse bicho tem que tomar mais cuidado com as coisas dele ! Pelo menos eu já tô quase em casa, será que se fosse um ladrão ou algo assim eu conseguiria chegar em casa antes dele me alcançar? Não importa, já tô em casa mesmo.

-Mãe, cheguei! Oi Karen! Cadê meu beijo!?

Jonas mora com sua mãe e sua meia irmã de três anos, Karen. Elas duas se parecem mais entre si do que com Jonas, ele puxou ao pai. As duas mulheres da sua casa são um pouco mais escuras que ele, cabelos pretos e bem cacheados e olhos escuros. A semelhança maior fica em ser uma família esbelta. Karen tem olhinhos bem vivos e um sorriso arrebatador que aparece em sua feição assim que vê seu irmão chegando em casa.

- Demorou Jonas, já tava começando a me preocupar. Karen já estava perguntando por você.

- Foi mal, da próxima vez eu chego mais cedo... Oi vem cá menininha! Vem brincar com seu irmão!

- Éeeeee Momom! – Ela ainda não fala direito então ao invés de chamar de irmão, chama de Momom. -

- Jonas eu sei que você está de férias, mas não fica até tarde no computador não, viu?

- Certo mãe... Não se preocupe com isso! De qualquer forma, eu tô lendo um livro aqui sobre teorias de mundos paralelos e essas coisas que a senhora sabe que eu gosto aí eu me distraio com isso sem problemas.

Jonas tem uma curiosidade científica bem aguçada. Não é algo do tipo querer saber para satisfazer a curiosidade e sim para conseguir compreender ou criar suas próprias teorias sobre o assunto. É um mini pesquisador... Normalmente ele pesquisa essas coisas na internet, mas também se dirige aos velhos e bons livros quando necessário. Enquanto isso estava eu em casa acabando de sair do banho.

- Que demora Binho, já tava achando que você tinha se afogado no chuveiro ou descido pelo ralo.

- Eita, não implica também Lucas, você também demora no banho...

- Mas não tanto quanto você! – Me lançou um olhar esmagador e entrou no banho com pressa pra voltar ao computador. –

- Mãaaae, a porta do fundo tá aberta? Preciso colocar minhas roupas no cesto!

- Tá sim filho, mas cuidado pra Preta não entrar!

- Okay!

Tenho uma cadelinha. Ela é bem bonita, mas não tem bem uma raça... Está mais pra vira-lata mesmo. Fui no fundo deixar minhas roupas e senti algo parecido com um calafrio, uma sensação talvez de estar sendo observado. Não dei muita atenção a isso já que a minha casa é cercada de outras casas, então não haveria espaço pra ninguém pular um muro ou se esconder no quintal. Deu sono.

- Boa noite gente, até amanhã.

-Boa noite Ike!

Todos responderam num coro que me pareceu ensaiado. Fui dormir com uma pulga atrás da orelha já que apesar de ter certeza que não havia como alguém chegar ao meu quintal (até porque Preta estava lá), eu tinha certeza da sensação de estar sendo vigiado por alguém.

Mais um tedioso e comum dia de férias de verão. Pra mim essas férias iriam se estender mais do que isso já que finalizei o terceiro ano e não passei na faculdade. Não fazer nada é a pior coisa pra mim. Acho que até trabalhar seria melhor do que ficar boiando dentro de casa. Pensei em escrever uma fanfic, mas imaginei que iria desistir no meio do caminho, então deixei a ideia de lado. Como Jhou sempre vem aqui, não viria a ficar sem nada pra fazer, então não me preocupei tanto assim com o fato de estar em ócio. O único fato que ainda me preocupava era aquela sensação estranha e constante de estar sendo seguido. Li uma vez que existem pessoas com uma doença chamada anatdaefobia, é o medo incompreensível de ter um pato te observando... Depois disso comecei a desligar a tevê assim que começava a passar o desenho do pato Donald. Brincadeiras á parte, - além de estar preocupado - a minha curiosidade aguçada não me deixava simplesmente esquecer aquela sensação desconfortante, tinha que pelo menos compartilhar isso com alguém pra ver se me sentia melhor.

*CAMPAINHA TOCA*

- IKEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

- Já vaaaaai!

- Hm, deve ser Jhou... Deixa que eu atendo mãaaaaae!

- Tá bem filho!

Chegando ao portão, vi que não era Jhou e sim Ivan. Ivan é um _brother_ meu, mas sabe aquele amigo que você leva pra o resto da vida? Pois ele é desses. Chamo-o de Juninho ás vezes, mas um fato curioso contradiz esse apelido: ele é maior que eu... Na verdade ele é maior que todo mundo daqui de casa e maior que Jonas também, mas fica o apelido porque ele não é o maior fã do nome dele... A risada dele é a mais engraçada daqui, talvez pelo barulho estranho que ela faz ou pelo seu aparelho roxo nos dentes. Ivan é um cara meio briguento, não sei se por isso ou pelo seu senso de moda que tem um anel em cada dedo das mãos. Ele ajuda comprovar a minha teoria de que pessoas muito magras se parecem. Ele também não tira o boné preto dele para nada (e se tentarem tirar, ele vira uma fera), usa blusas folgadas e bermudas. A única diferença é que são geralmente jeans.

- E ai Ivan, de boa man?

- Tudo de boa, e por ai?

- Chato como sempre, mas nada fora do comum... - Queria eu que tivesse algo fora do comum-

- E ai man, fazendo o quê?

- Assim que você entrar eu te mostro... Chega ai.

Entramos em casa, ele falou com todo mundo que ele viu, como sempre... Até com Preta ele brincou um pouquinho. Fomos pra sala onde fica o computador e Lucas tava com o Gdmo aberto, jogando.

- Ahhhh, aquele jogo de Digimon?

- Como sempre.

- Tu também não larga esse vicio né, vei?

- Pois é.

"Você não sabe o quanto!" Eu poderia responder assim, mas essa resposta seria seguida de milhares de perguntas que se eu respondesse me renderiam semanas de zoação...

- O jogo é massa, a história também, então porque não jogar, né? – Era o máximo que eu podia dizer –

- Porque não tem PvP, já te disse que odeio jogos que não têm luta, MWAHAHAHAHA!

- Você é realmente tenso...

- Tenso nada. A maioria dos jogos online tem PvP cara, isso é básico. Mesmo o jogo tendo várias outras formas de jogabilidade, mesmo sendo um MMORPG, as pessoas que jogam sempre têm a necessidade de medir seus esforços com os outros jogadores. Por isso prefiro jogo de guerra. Pode não ter NADA, mas tem pelo menos PvP.

- Até entendo o que você tá dizendo, mas eu não faço tanta questão disso como você, então não me impede nem me incomodo em jogar.

- É, mas me incomoda. Porque se você faz um jogo online, tem que fazer os jogadores interagirem em todos os sentidos. Seja trocando itens, entrando em party... Tudo.

- Tá bem man, saquei.

Pois é, Ivan é o típico cara que vai de encontro a tudo o que você disser. Se você for totalmente conservador, ele vai ser totalmente extremista com você e se você for extremamente rebelde, ele vai tentar segurar suas rédeas... Acho que isso é um hobbie pra ele, sei lá.

- Caíque, eu baixei um álbum novo do System of a Down, veeeei, muito f*da, acho que a galera lá de casa tá sem os tímpanos de tanto que eu ouvi essas músicas hoje!

- Às vezes eu tenho pena dessa galera da tua casa. Ter que escutar SofD na altura que tu escuta e ainda sem parar? Nuss... Tua mãe não reclama ou bate uma vassoura na sua cabeça não?

- Que nada. Ela também faz os barulhos dela quando ela quer. Só não posso atrapalhar o sono dela. Se ela tiver dormindo ou tiver com sono e eu fizer barulho, aí é melhor eu ir dormir na rua e só voltar dois dias depois, senão saio todo amassado de lá.

As pessoas que me rodeiam são tensas, e viajam pra caramba... Mas a grande minoria gosta de Digimon tanto quanto eu. Ivan, por exemplo, também não tem Digimon na sua lista dos 10+ mas já jogou GDMO comigo e também não tem nenhum fã-clube anti-Digimon. Ele diz que prefere animes menos infantis. É o mais velho dentre eu, Jonas e Lucas, já que é o único que tem 19 anos. Mas, bem como tamanho não é documento, idade também não é. Ele tem a mentalidade de uma criança de 6 anos. Mas é muito divertido e a gente ri pra caramba juntos, então tá valendo!

- Caíque, Caíque, Caíque, Caíque!

- Que é Ivan?

- Nada não! HAHAHAHAAHAHAHA! Consegui!

- ... EU AINDA TE PEGO NESSA DO NADA NÃO!

- Haha, faça-me rir! Jamais você conseguirá alcançar o nível no mestre em Nadanãozês, IVAN-SAMA!

- Cuidado pra o poder não subir à cabeça em?

- Tá, voltando ao normal, que horas Jonas vem aqui?

- Nem sei se vem aqui hoje. Ele tava aqui ontem, mas tu sumiu...Parece que tem dias exatos de tu aparecer e desaparecer daqui...Seu, seu, seu...Shurimon!

-Ahn?

- Trocadilho man...Sabe, Shurimon, é um Digimon ninja, evolução do Hawkmon por Digimental, em Zero Two...

- Evolução de quem? Pelo quê?

- Aff, na segunda temporada de Digimon, tem um dos principais que parece uma ave, tem uma pena presa na cabeça por uma faixa e ai o...argh...Digiovo...da sinceridade evolui ele pra Shurimon...Ai fiz um trocadilho porque tu desaparece que nem um ninja. Sacou?

- AAAAAAh tá...Me liguei. Mas tu só sabe fazer trocadilho com Digimon também, né vei? Quando não é Digimon é Pokemon...

- Só faço trocadilho com Pokemon porque tem um monte, ai eu lembro do que eu assisti quando era pequeno, até parece que tu não gostava desses animes quando era menor pelo menos...

- Gostava, mas também não parei pra gravar a ponto de conseguir encaixar um deles em cada conversa que agente tem! Mas é mesmo, tu fala muito mais de Digimon do que de qualquer outra coisa. Tem o que, uma paixão escondida pela Hikari? Ah não, já sei! Anda baixando Hentai de Digimon!

- Qual é velho...Que coisa feia, não vejo essas coisas feias!

- Não, tá bem...sei...aham..

- Vamos fechar essa conversa aqui e prestar atenção no jogo?

- Tá bem senhor, viciado. – Respondeu com graça na voz. -

- Ike, cê vai mesmo me arrumar os itens pra o Digimon, né?

- Pera ai que eu te dou certeza agora. Lucas, entra aí na minha conta e vê se tem lá os itens que Ivan quer.

- Tá bem Binho, pera aí. Vou só terminar de subir esse último nível, falta pouco e eu tô em party.

- Beleza. Já, já você vai ter sua resposta, oh! Poderoso Iva-sama.

- Muito obrigado fiel escudeiro. – Todos riram... –

Acho que a presença de Ivan e Jonas nas minhas férias e Lucas no meu dia a dia faz com que elas não fiquem tão chatas ou tão monótonas. Estou sempre rindo, brincando ou inventando teorias sobre a explosão simultânea das estrelas com eles (besteira demais pra explicar o que é...). Mas não importa com quem eu esteja ou o que eu faça, nada consegue ser maior do que a vontade de estar viajando com meu parceiro Digimon por uma terra desconhecida, desbravando qualquer floresta digital sem temer nada...Bem como acontece nos animes. Ter toda a coragem do Taichi pra poder vencer o que vier pela frente, a impulsividade positiva do Daisuke pra nada me segurar, a fome de aventura do Masaru, o Espírito de liderança do Takuya, o poder estratégico do Taiki e por último e não menos importante, nunca esquecer que dentro de mim cresce o sonho de ter um Digimon comigo, assim como o Takato não desistiu.

- Acho que esses são os requisitos básicos pra ser um Tamer de verdade!

- O que Binho?

- Falou comigo Caíque?

- Erm...caham...Nada, é só que..Hm...isso! Tá vendo esses itens que Lucas coletou ai no jogo? Pois é! Tava lendo no fórum do GDMO e eu vi que esses são os requisitos básicos pra você se tornar um Tamer forte! Um verdadeiro Tamer! – Reagi sem graça com a minha própria resposta. -

- Ah, tá bem, me liguei. Você tem algum desses itens épicos ai duplicado no seu personagem então? Se tiver eu até jogo com vocês isso ai... Mesmo não tendo PvP, tem pelo menos sistema de party né?

- Tem cara, isso é o básico... Eu tenho outros itens desses na minha bag, te passo depois.

- Tenho uns ovos de Digimon aqui no inventário e posso te passar também Ivan!

- Aaah, de boa! É com eles que captura né, o Digimon?

- Aham! Tipo isso... Você meio que choca eles nesse jogo.

- Valeu então.

- Vai jogar?

- Vou Caíque, vou fazer sua alegria por décadas agora...

- UHUUUUUU! Valeu Ivan!

Ah ótimo... Pensar alto deveria ser a última coisa que eu poderia fazer enquanto estou viajando no mundo da minha utopia predileta, mas eu vou lá e faço questão de dar um berro bem nítido pra todos perceberem que por mais que meu corpo estivesse presente, meus pensamentos estavam a gigabytes dali... Trazer os meus amigos mais chegados pra esse jogo é como se eu introduzisse cada um deles no meu sonho aos poucos. Tentando fazer com que eles façam parte do meu mundo particular também. Seria legal atravessar os continentes inexplorados e desconhecidos do Mundo Digital com todos os meus amigos. Até porque eu poderia mostrar a eles com provas em todo o seu redor que os Digimons têm uma existência e um sentido muito maior do que entreter os mini telespectadores da TV Globinho aos sábados de manhã.

- Ai, Ike. Sai ai um pouco da tua conta porque ai eu já faço uma e entro lá em casa pra gente jogar.

- Opa, beleza então man. Deixa só eu escanear esses itens aqui que eu saio.

- Vei tem algum Digimon meio dark assim no jogo?

- Como assim?

- Sei lá... Tipo aquele da primeira temporada o Devilmon.

- _You're wrong_. Devimon.

- O quê?

- Disse que você tá errado.

- Não, o que você disse em inglês eu entendi, não sou idiota! Digo, o nome não é Devilmon não?

-Não pô. É Devimon.

- Certeza?

- Sem dúvidas Ivan...

Bom, não vou parar para mostrar toda a discussão porque eu e o Ivan somos assim: muito amigos, mas quando um acha uma coisa e outro diz que é outra, a discussão ou nunca termina ou só termina quando um mostrar provas concretíssimas de que está certo. Mas no fim das contas é tudo muito divertido, e sempre levamos na brincadeira.

- Lucas!

- Que foi Juninho?

- Nada não! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA

- Droga! Ike, temos que nos unir contra ele para erradicar o seu poder sobrenatural em nos fazer responder quando ele nos chama para falar **nada não**.

- Nem me diga, eu peguei a mania de quando ele me chama, mandar ele ir pra merda e mais cedo minha mãe foi me chamar e eu quase falo a mesma coisa!

- Sério isso Caíque?

- Sim, seríssimo.

- Acho melhor você ficar mais atento então porque vou fazer mais ainda agora.

- Okay, ainda vou conseguir um escudo anti-merdas para ser imune a você. E você vem pra trás do escudo, Lucas!

- Fechado.

Ivan continuou jogando um pouco, depois paramos para conversar. Ele começou a contar sobre a nova namorada dele (que havia conhecido por um jogo online). Dizendo ele, trocaram contatos e começaram a conversar por MSN e a menina se encantou com a sua beleza arrebatadora *cof cof cof*. No fim das contas, a garota morava numa cidade não muito longe, então eles se conheceram pessoalmente e consumaram o namoro. O nome dela é Lara e desde o começo da conversa até a hora dele ir (o que nos rendeu umas 3 horas de como ela era linda, como ela era perfeita, como ela gostava das mesmas coisas que ele e o quanto precisávamos conhecê-la). Como bom amigo que sou, escutei, me entusiasmei e fiquei feliz por ele.

- Mal posso esperar pra conhecer essa "menina perfeita", Juninho.

- Vocês vão adorar ela. Ah, eu falei que ela tem 15 anos?

- O QUEEEEEEE? - Falamos eu e Lucas em coro. –

- Mas Juninho... Ivan Júnior! Molestando crianças!

- Criança o que rapaz? Fecha a cara! Ela é muito mais adulta que muita mulher de 20 anos ou mais por aí!

- Aham, sei... A velha desculpa do "ela tem uma mente de mais velha para poder ficar com meninas que têm a metade da minha idade". - Gritou Lucas de lá da sala do computador. -

- Metade? Se respeite não! E tenho 19 e ela 15 o que classifica...

-PEDOFILIA! –Interrompi ele na brincadeira, já sabendo o que ia acontecer em seguida.-

- Ah, é? Agora corre, mas corre mais rápido do que eu porque se te pegar tu tá acabado!

- Aaaah, desculpaaaa! Foi brincadeira!

- Brincadeira? Agora vocês vão ver a brinc... *O celular dele tocou*. Salvos pelo gongo, seus bando de sortudos. Alô? Oi mãe... Sim. Tá bem. Tá, tô indo. Beijo. Sorte de vocês que minha mãe ligou. Precisa da minha ajuda lá em casa, mas quando eu voltar aqui é melhor vocês correrem. Té mais!

- Perai, vou contigo até a porta.

Ivan foi pra casa e depois mandou um SMS avisando que não voltaria mais naquele dia porque sua namorada ligara para ele entrar no _Skype_. Jonas em casa com a família, Ivan na internet com a namorada e eu em casa com Lucas, minha mãe, Preta e muitos sonhos não realizados na cabeça. Essa seria, digamos uma exemplificação de semana rotineira na minha vida em férias prolongadas: visitas de amigos, conversas, jogos, brincadeiras, e quando sozinho, a minha imaginação me leva para o meu mundo dos sonhos preferido: O Mundo Digital.


End file.
